The Rattlesnake's Daughter
by original-jane-doe
Summary: (repost, AGAIN, of my other story) Colby Austin returns to the roster as a Diva and as the medic's assistant/massage therapist. While on the roster again, she manages to stir up old rivalries, have a few run ins with former lovers and maybe, just maybe, find love. With her 6 year old son Caden by her side, determined to play Cupid for her, will that happen? r&r please?
1. Chapter 1

Colby slunk into the backstage area, her gear bag over her shoulder, her sleeping 6 year old son in her arms, his face still sticky from cotton candy eaten on the ride to the arena tonight. Already, she could feel the stares and hear the whispers as she walked down the hallway backstage and already, she was sensing that her big comeback wasn't going to be as easy as her being called back to the main roster from the small independent company she'd spent the last few years fighting in.

That didn't bother her. What she was worrying about right now, was if she could be a mother AND continue to wrestle, back on the main roster, in the WWE. She wanted to do the best thing for her son, she just wasn't sure if this was it or not.

She'd told McMahon she'd 'try' it out and if she didn't think she could do it, she'd just go back to her simple and quiet life in Texas, working at the garage, fighting on weekends only, and only if the fights were in driving distance.

She pushed open the door to the Divas locker room and right away, she heard Natalya's laughing, and it bought a smile to her face as she called out cheerfully, "You kiss your daddy with that mouth, Nattie?"

Natalya stopped and froze before turning around, running to hug her petite blonde friend, taking Caden from her arms as she did so.. "Colby? You're back? But I thought you said you weren't coming back?"

"Yeah? I did didn't I? I changed my mind. Decided to at least give this a shot again."

"In other words, your dad bugged you about renewing your contract."

"Maybe just a little bit.. Was actually the little chief that really made me realize how much I missed this." Colby said as she sat down her bag, laughed as her son bolted awake, almost as if he sensed they weren't in the truck anymore.

"We finally there, mama?"

"Yeah, little chief, we're finally here."

"Good. I gotta go pee."

Colby groaned and then said "Hang on a second, mama will take ya down to the guys locker room."

She picked up her son and as she walked past the Bella twins, she heard Brie whispering "Oh hell no.. That skank is back?"

Instead of belting her in the nose like she wanted, she rolled her eyes, waited until her son wasn't looking and shot Brie the bird and mouthed, "I got your skank you fake bitch."

All with a smile on her face.

"Mama, can I go 'splorin later?"

"We will in a little bit, little chief." Colby promised as they made their way down the hallway, Colby looking around at how little and how much everything really had changed while she'd been out of the game.

"Looks like I came back at just the right time." she mused to herself as she watched AJ Lee and Layla mocking everyone, muttering to herself, "Yeah, Layla's still the same witch with a better letter that she was when McCool was on the roster. Now she's just got a blithering idiot on her side."

Caden giggled and then said "Okay, mama. I found the mens room. I go in. Wait here."

"I was, son." Colby said with a smile as she ruffled his hair, sat him down on his feet and let him go in the door.

Once inside the locker room, Caden looked around, smiled to himself.

A man walked over, knelt down. "Did you get lost, little guy?"

"Uh uh.. My mama bringed me here.. I gotta pee,sir."

The man chuckled and then said "Let's find you a stall then." as he lead the little blond boy to an empty stall, laughing as the little boy looked around, wide eyed and amazed.

"You like wrestling, kid?"

"Mhm. I gonna be a wrestler when I bigger. My gramps is, so is my mama. She starting tonight. She fight against that stupid Aksana."

The male chuckled and held the door shut for the kid then said "What's your name?"

"It Caden Stephen Austin."

Outside the stall, the male took in the kid's announcement with surprise. Was Colby really back?

Caden walked out and then said "I see ya later. I gotta get back out to my mama. She lettin me walk down to the ring with her tonight and I gotta hurry, go change."

"Might wanna wash your face first, huh little man?" the man said as he held out a wet rag, snickering a little then asked, "Let me guess. Someone hit that carnival on the way into town before they came here?"

"Mhm. Mama was scart of the coaster, she was swearin real loud, it was funny." Caden mused as he wiped his face off, then handed the man the rag back, walked out of the room.

"What the hell took you so long, little chief?" Colby asked as Caden said with a smile, " I was talkin, mama, dang it."

"To who?"

" To one of the mens who fights.. It was so cool!"

"Don't know his name, huh?"

"I know it, I just too excited to remember it right now." Caden said as he raked his hand through shaggy blond hair and thought, trying to remember the name of the guy he'd just talked to. When it hit him, he beamed brightly and said out loud, "It was that man with the funny colored hair, mama!"

"Sheamus?"

"No, the other one.. He wear the leather pants all the time."

"Ahh, so you met your godfather Heath, huh?"

"Yeah! He cool!"

Heath opened the door to the locker room and jogged over, lifting the petite blonde off the ground in a hug as he said "Damn.. Caden's grown a lot! Man, last time I saw him, I was holdin the little guy in one hand! Damn girl, I'm glad you're back."

"Gettin tired of hearing a Scottish accent?" Colby asked with a smirk as she ducked the light punch sent in the direction of her arm.

Her facial expression changed as she saw Randy walking up the hallway and it was a slight scowl.

"Ahh.. Takin it you're still pissed at him about screwing around with Kelly."

"Beyond pissed, Slater. I loved him with everything I had, he took it and twisted it, made sure he hurt me."

Heath nodded then said "Better off for both of ya it's over and done with. Hell, Caden's daddy was a good guy, the few times I met him."

"Yeah, he really was. He made me glad Randy did what he did back then.. Had to find out what a bad and lie filled relationship looked like so I'd value the good one."

Randy heard her voice and stopped. He turned around, looked back down the hallway then shrugged to himself as he muttered, "Why would she come back 7 years later?" and as quickly as he'd thought about her, he'd dismissed the thought.

Water under the bridge, right?

They walked a little farther down the hallway, and Colby looked around at the newer faces who'd joined since she'd been gone.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna like that little bitch, am I?" she asked Heath and Jinder, Drew, as she nodded in the general direction of a girl with flaming red hair.

"Nope, probably not. And you won't be the only one, either, girl." Heath said with a smirk as he muttered, "Hell, I don't really too much like her myself."

"We gotta get ready for my match, but we're all gonna meet up and catch up after, right? Caden wants to spend time with ya'll. He hardly ever gets to." Colby asked as the three men of 3MB nodded and shoved her into the locker room, making Caden laugh.

A few moments later found her music playing, [ ac dc, if you want blood, you got it ] and her standing on the gorilla, her son in her arms.

She felt alive, she felt at home again.

Now the only question she had for herself, was could she make this, her dual role in the company, as massage therapist/medic's assistant and partial wrestler, work?

As the ref raised her arms in victory, she smirked and walked down to the announcer's table, picked up her son and held him up on her shoulders, cheering loudly.

"Tolded ya you missed it, mama." Caden bragged as Colby found herself smirking and nodding as she said "Yeah, little chief, mama did miss this. Are you sure we should do this though, my little chief?"

"Mhmm.. You better than those fakers." Caden pointed out matter of factly as he laughed and the two of them walked up the ramp.

In her mind, she was already forming plans... And now that she was back, she had no idea what lie ahead for her. But she did know that whatever came up, she'd face it head on, just like she always did.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is she playing over there? Does she not realize some of us need our damn beauty sleep?" Brie Bella raved as the volume on the stereo from the hotel room down the walkway from their hotel room seemed to go even higher. Nikki got up and peered through the blinds and said "From where I'm standing, she's having some kind of party or something."

"She can't, she's got a kid."

"Oh really.. Care to walk over here and take a look, Brie?"

Brie grumbled grumpily and got up, walked over, saw Colby standing on the walkway, cigarette in hand, as she watched her little boy riding around the walkway in front of her room on some sort of miniature car looking toy, apparently, having the time of his life. Brie noticed Stone Cold lurking nearby, with some of the other older males on the roster and then said "They're all fucking crazy." as she angrily pried open the door and yelled, "Mind shutting the damn music off? So us normal people can maybe, oh I don't know, get some sleep?"

Colby smirked as she looked at her dad and told him through gritted teeth, "Seriously, daddy? You have to play it that loud? I am trying to at least make one friend on the Divas roster."

"Ya don't want those two bitches being friends with ya, Colby."

"Yeah, dad, I know that, but.. Anyway, Caden should be in bed right now."

"Bed? Baby girl, when you were his age, you stayed up until the last damn poker chip got played on one of these nights. Didn't matter what Deb or me tried to do to make ya go to bed. Caden will be fine, he can sleep late tomorrow."

Colby groaned inwardly, then heard Brie shouting out the door. She stubbed out her cigarette and then took a sip of her Lone Star beer as she smirked and asked, "Aww, is somebody pissed because Danielson's not putting out?"

"Colby, I swear to Christ, I will walk over there."

"Come on then, hon, I'm dyin to see that." Colby said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and added, "Nothin between us but air and opportunity, so why don't ya just put your money where ya mouth is, prove you're not just full of it?"

"Seriously, would you two either shut the fuck up or fight already?" AJ Lee shouted out her door next as she peeked out, warily.

"Hey Lee? Do you really want your neck snapped tonight? Cause I'm up for anything tonight." Colby said as she looked at both totally pissed off women.

Natalya walked down laughing as she said "Your dad again, huh?"

"Hell yes, he will not turn down the damn music and make the guys be quiet, let Caden get some sleep. Sometimes, I swear to God, our roles reverse the older he gets, and I become the damn parent, he becomes the kid."

Steve laughed and hugging his daughter as he smiled and said "And she's damn good of takin care of old dad too.. How's Jim, Nattie? I remember you two used to run around backstage raisin all kinds of hell when you two were Caden's age."

"Dad, I'm trying NOT To turn my son into a total heathen though."

"Never hurt to have a little fun."

"Ughh, I can't with you, daddy, I just.. God.." Colby groaned as Steve called out to two of the other guys coming back from a bar down the street from the hotel, "Ya'll wanna come in, drink a few and play poker?"

Sheamus and Wade looked at one another, then at Colby, who was obviously wishing the pavement would open right up, swallow her whole currently, then at one another, giving firm unspoken challenges to one another as Sheamus smirked brightly and said "Always up for a drink, fella."

"Count me in, Austin." Wade said calmly as the two men walked into the small and noisy hotel room, took a seat at a table that currently sat Paul Wight, HHH, Undertaker, Kane and Shawn Michaels all trying to argue over one another, as Bret Hart sat nearby, watching, sipping a soda and shaking his head in laughter, before saying calmly, "Careful guys, Steph might come down here and crack that whip on Hunter there."

"Hey.. You shut it, Canada, I'm my own damn man."

"Sure ya are, Hunter." Shawn snickered as Steve said "Aww hell, men, let's give him some slack. Gotta get damn tiring having to kiss McMahon's ass all the live long day."

"Are we really back on this shit? I had to do that with Orton."

"The hell ya did, Hunter." Paul said simply as he tossed down his deck and said with a smirk, "Pay up bitches, looks like Big Show's big money tonight."

"Damn it, Show, you cheated when you dealt the damn cards."

Sheamus and Wade looked at one another, staying silent for the most part. This was a rare thing, really.. Everyone in back knew about 'cards night'.. However, very few got invited to cards night.. And from what both males knew, Randy hadn't **ever** been invited, and he'd been hot and heavy with Austin's own daughter for about two years there, give or take. The only people the two men did know who'd been invited were 3MB and Swagger, but only because Colby was friends with them, and of course, Tyson, because of Natalya.

"Just blend in, Irish."

"Yeh got a lot o' room to talk, Wade, fella."

"I'm not good at making an ass of myself in front of people, now am I?" Wade asked with a humorless smirk as Sheamus said "Ah don't do 'et often, either."

"When you drink, mate? Yes, the hell you do."

"And when yeh drink, Barrett, yeh turn into an arse."

"Okay you two, share with the table or get outta here." Shawn snickered as he asked Steve, "Why the hell are the young bloods here?"

"Cause, they looked like the kinda guy I like." Steve said as he grabbed a beer, tossed one to Sheamus and then to Wade. Okay, so call him a meddling and very bored dad, but he was going to sort of try and set his daughter up with someone.. He figured she'd like one of the two of them, so he figured, best place to start, really, would be there.

Unlike HHH, he wasn't against Colby dating a wrestler.

"damn it, daddy, if we're gonna listen to music, at least play some Hank or David Allen Coe." Colby muttered as she grabbed her keys, picked up Caden and said with a smirk, "What do you say, little chief.. Me and you really give those two uptight biddies somethin to squawk at?"

"Do it, Mama.. Lemme pick the song, kay?"

"Sure thing, little chief."

Steve smirked as he said "Aww hell boys.. Looks like Colby's gotten her feathers ruffled, now she's gonna show her ass."

They walked to the doorway, watched as Colby got into her truck with her son, revved it up while in park a few times, and then a few moments later, the song of a southern hard rock band known as Hell Yeah, Alcohaulin Ass, filled the night as Colby climbed onto the tool box in the back of her truck with her son in her arms and stood on it, saying loudly, "And if you two biddies don't like that, you can kiss my country ass."

HHH snickered and Natalya shoved her drink at her uncle Bret and then said "I'm about to go stand with my best friend, prove a point to those two once and for all. I dare 'em to come out and say something to me, anything, really, because I am sick of those two stealing the show from the rest of us. They're only bent out of shape because Colby and I stole the Total Divas episode from them earlier, that's all this is, really. And it pisses me off."

Bret groaned as he watched his niece climbing into the back of Colby's lifted Silverado and saying the same thing as Colby, basically. Caden laughed and clapped then said "Mama, you bein bad now." as he snickered and then yelled out, "Do somethin now, meanies! Ya stupid Justin Bieber or whatever kept me and mama awake all night last night. We only payin ya back."

"Do as I say, not as I do, son. But those two deserved it, they played that stupid pop techno crap until 4, then made ungodly noises all night last night.. Payback's a witch."

"Mhmm.. This fun, mama. But I missin Duck Dynasty."

"Let's get you in and tucked, ready to watch." Colby said as the two women and Caden climbed out of the back of the truck, walked back into the room as if they'd just done nothing wrong.

"And you were all over me for lettin him ride his Bigfoot until 9?" Steve asked as Colby smirked and shrugging said "In my defense, old rattler.. Get my temper from you. Doesn't help that thanks to their little 'party' last night, I'm operating on maybe 3 hours of sleep right now. And they're gonna bitch at me about having a little family quality time? Really?"

"That you do, little rattlesnake.. That you damn sure do. You're right though, they got no right, because nobody complained when we were all listening to their crap all hours of last night."

A few moments later, Caden was settled in on the couch with Duck Dynasty on, and Colby sat down on the couch with him with the guys and Nattie, talking quietly, their point for the night proven.

Sheamus sat down nearby Colby and Nattie, Caden and asked, "Wot's tis show?"

"It Duck Dynasty. It hilarious."

Colby snickered and said "It is, actually. Si makes the show funny."

Before they all realized it, they were all sitting around the tv while the older guys played poker quietly nearby. "Anybody want some popcorn or something?" Colby asked, as she stood.

"Yeh need some help, lass?"

"I can grab some things if you need me too?"

Both males glared at each other, growling a little.. This sort of unspoken battle had been going on for a few weeks now, since she'd been back on the roster. So far, they'd managed to keep it low key, they both knew she was the kind that 'spooked' easily.

Colby looked at both of them then smiled as she shook her head and said "I got it.. Anything else I cook might not be edible, but I do know my way around nachos and snack foods."

Natalya looked at both the males, her brow raised. Steve and Bret smirked as they elbowed each other and Steve smirked as he said "Just don't want Orton messin with her again. I hate that he broke her heart."

"So you're really gonna meddle with her?" Bret asked as he chuckled then said "I can't say much, Jim and I.. We sort of meddled with TJ and Natalya."

"Hell, I gotta do something. She's just barely lettin herself do anything for herself.. She needs a man to take care of her, of Caden, what's gonna happen when I'm old and gray."

"Austin? You'll be old and bald.. Not gray, there buddy."

"Shut it, Hart."

Colby finished making nachos and bought out two trays, one for the poker game, one bigger one for them as they all watched tv. She flopped onto the couch and the group of them went back to watching Duck Dynasty, Caden sitting between the two men as he pointed out different people, explained things that were happening. During the show, he watched them when they'd sort of look at his mom. Maybe they liked her..

He did promise to help his grampa find someone for his mama. And Austins kept their word.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold the little guy." Colby said as she growled at Brie, handed her son to Kaitlyn and Natalya, before walking over to Brie's locker, hitting her in the back of the head hard enough to make her head bounce off the locker she stood in front of, primping in a small pink mirror. "Wanna say that again, Bella?"

Brie growled as she turned, dove at the petite blonde Texan, taking them both down. The fight rolled out into the hallway and stopped at the men's locker room as Colby held her hands in a death grip around Brie's throat, smashing her forehead against Brie's when Brie bit her on the chest and the face.

"If I get rabies, Brie, I'm comin after you with my 30 alt 6." Colby growled as she reversed them so that she was on top again and Brie sent a wayward punch to her nose. Colby ducked back but still got hit, growled as she stood and yanked Brie up by her hair, slinging her into the men's locker room like a rag doll, too pissed to think about the men's states of undress, or her own at the moment, she had on a bra, a pair of ancient cutoffs, was barefoot. She'd been just about to throw on her t shirt when Brie finally got to her, made her snap.

"If you get rabies, Austin, it's because you're a trashy little slut and you slept with someone who had it.. Everybody knows that." Brie stated as Colby smirked grabbed her hair and said "Oh yeah, Brie? At least I do my dirt out loud, not like you, fucking around for almost two years behind Danielson's back with that one guy on the Independent circuit." as she kicked open an out of order stall, attempted to shove her head down into the toilet, not caring that it was disgusting.

Brie growled as she stopped her head just shy of being shoved into the out of order toilet, then shoved Colby into the shower, turned on the scalding hot water and tried to hold her head underneath. Colby laughed as she said "I'm from Texas bitch, this ain't doing nothing but putting me in the mood." as she grabbed Brie and shoved her against a wall, ignoring the curious looks from the men who were watching the fight intently, wondering if they should try and break it up.

"Oh really?"

"Really, bitch." Colby grumbled as she tried to go for Brie's throat again, only to have the two of them finally pulled apart by Antonio Cesaro, who grabbed Brie quickly, because he was closest and Daniel wasn't in the mood to touch her considering what Colby just let slip about her, and Sheamus who grabbed Colby quickly and then said "Calm down tere lass." chuckling.

Antonio rolled his eyes and said "Clearly she's insane. Brie wouldn't start a fight for no reason.."

"Yeah, fella?"

"Cesaro, shut the fuck up." Colby growled as she glared at Brie who smirked an angelic smirk at her. "Sheamus?"

"Yeah lass?"

"Let me go."

"Can't do tat, lass."

"Please?"

"Oh let her go, Sheamus, it's not like she's actually going to do something." Brie said as Sheamus smirked and stepped back, let Colby tackle her through the side of the stall. The door burst open and Nikki jumped on Colby's back, seconds later, Natalya ran in and took Nikki out, by the hair, as Kaitlyn speared her in the hallway.

The fight finally came to an end and Caden came running down the hallway to his mama, Steve hot on his heels as Steve helped her to the medic, snickering as he tried to reign in his wildcat daughter who was still yelling at Brie, who was yelling right back.

"Mama, you tell me violence not the answer."

"Yeah? Well do as I say son, not as I do.. Sometimes, you gotta stand up for yourself.. You'll know the difference when you're bigger, baby." Colby said as Caden nodded thoughtfully then said " I saw ya gettin held back by Sheamus."

Colby groaned.. She figured out lately that her son was in on her father's cupid attempts. So far, she'd been shoved into a room with Wade Barrett, then the thing just now with Sheamus, and the other night at the bar, for some reason unclear to Colby and poor Drew, her father tricked them into slow dancing.

As she limped down to the medic, her father helping her as she carried Caden on her shoulders, Sheamus chuckled and shook his head, laughing to himself as he muttered, "Tat lass.. Something else."

"And?" Colby asked her son as she looked at him, then shot her father a warning look, promptly getting his usual shrug and smirk.

"Damn it, Daddy.. I told ya.. I'm just not ready."

"Colby, girl, you're gonna say that for the rest of your life, ain't ya?"

"And if I do, so what?"

"Just because ya had a little bad luck in the past, Colby.. Doesn't mean ya give up completely."

"Daaad. I'm going temporarily deaf now."

"Just saying."

"Your father's right." Debra said as she looked at her daughter and giving a little laugh, shook her head and asked, "Let me guess.. Nikki and Brie?"

"Mhmm. And I'm gonna kill 'em if I see 'em again tonight."


End file.
